


Mug's the Word

by Epitumbidia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance, belated Christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epitumbidia/pseuds/Epitumbidia
Summary: What's a sign of a healthy relationship? Reading each other's minds and getting the same kind of gift, of course!





	Mug's the Word

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @ferix79 and DarkLitria for continuously rooting for me to finish this fic, despite the fact that I started this back in November. I'm only getting to it now because my mental health took a nosedive late last year and I've been avoiding writing every since. @_@;

“I guess we all took the lazy route, then?” Noctis sighs as he sets his gift down on the table. Peering up from his couch, the sheepish looks on his boyfriends’ faces tells him everything he needs to know—each of them holding a box, all in a similar size.

Prompto coughs with his head turned away, a blush creeping up on his cheeks as he sits next to Noctis. He places his gift box next to Noctis’, the forest themed wrapping giving away its recipient as Gladiolus’ soft laugh fills the air. Reaching out for Noctis, he lays his head on his boyfriend's shoulder with a meek, apologetic look on his face.

“At least none of us will be too disappointed with our gifts?” Ignis asks, unable to hide his amusement at their predicament. Standing opposite of Prompto and Noctis, he holds his gift with pride as the multicolor chocobo wrapping shines in the rays of sunset filtering through the room.

“Well, my gift is already the best, the wrapping alone is perfect!” Prompto exclaims from Noctis’ shoulder, playfully reaching his arms out to Ignis and motioning him to come over.

A quick stride across the room and Ignis joins the two on the couch; he sits on Prompto’s right, reaching his arm around both Prompto and Noctis. Ignis runs his fingers through his prince’s hair, the soft contact drawing out a sigh from Noctis that never fails to make his heart swell with pride. Noctis, with eyes closed and face relaxed from Ignis’ petting, holds out his arms lazily to Gladiolus to come over, despite not caring to look at where his shield actually was—but that doesn’t matter, with the quiet affirmation of Gladiolus falling back onto the couch on Noctis’ left  being all the confirmation he needs. Gladiolus mimics Ignis’, with his arm blanketing Noctis while he massages Prompto’s head, his touch firm and insistent just as Prompto adores. The four lean together, the pressure of their bodies as comforting as the silence that envelops them.

“Um, as much as I’m loving this cuddle session, we should get this thing started before I fall asleep,” Noctis remarks, his hands bouncing his gift box in his lap—a clear sign of nervousness.  A quick kiss on his cheek shocks Noctis out of his motion, turning to face Prompto who smiles knowingly at him, a silent reminder of his boyfriend’s perceptiveness.

“Me first,” Prompto begins as he cranes his neck to look at Gladiolus, “here you go, big guy!” Prompto tosses the box to his giftee, who quickes the box easily out of the air. The hand that was once messaging Prompto’s head now pulls his hair roughly for a second, a loud yelp filling the air.

“Hey! What’s that for?!” Prompto wines as Gladiolus chuckles at him.

“Maybe next time, don’t throw your gift at people if you don’t want it to break and fall,” Gladiolus answers back, retracting his arm to examine his gift with both hands. “I’ll take a wild guess: Is this a mug with a bunch of camping shit drawn on it?” Gladiolus muses on his rhetorical question. Much to his surprise, Prompto barks with laughter at the suggestion.

“Just open it and you’ll see,” Prompto urges, staring at Gladiolus with an expression of an overly eager puppy waiting in anticipation. As he watches Gladiolus rip the wrapping off the box, Prompto bounces in his seat quietly, his eyes widening once the colorful coffee mug has been revealed. The excitement dampens when Gladiolus doesn’t respond or react, only examining the cup and what the picture depicts: A pair of flowers, with the top half depicting a sunflower and the bottom half depicting the flower of the shield’s namesake.

Noctis, noticing Prompto posture deflating by this lack of reaction, holds his boyfriend's hand and laughs softly, if only for there to be some noise in the in the quickly turning uncomfortable silence.

“Hey, cute gift, Prom,” Noctis says; when Prompto doesn’t respond, he starts to speak again, but not before he’s cut off by the large, tattooed arm of Gladiolus reaching across him and grabbing Prompto—only to pull him into a searing kiss. The loud gasp from Prompto quickly turns into soft moans as he begins to climb over Noctis, desperate to close the space between himself and Gladiolus.

“I adore it, Prom,” Gladiolus whispers between the breaths he can take before Prompto engulfs him with kisses once more. “It just took me a minute to realize what it meant.”

Prompto sighs with relief, pressing his forehead to Gladiolus. “I’m so glad, I was afraid you wouldn’t understand, but I didn’t want to get you something cheesy or predictable,” he admits before a yelp escapes him, a pinch on his butt and a cheeky smile from Gladiolus the culprit. “What was that for, Gladio?!” Prompto exclaims.

“Come on Prom, this is pretty cheesy; but it’s from you, and it’s something you clearly put a lot of thought into,” Gladiolus started, his hand gently rubbing the spot he just pinched. “But I saw how excited you were when you handed this to me, and looking at this mug, I see us blooming together, growing together. It’s beautiful, I couldn’t ask for a better gift,” Gladiolus finishes as he thumbs the welling teardrop from Prompto’s eyes.  

A loud cough beneath them alerts the two to Noctis, cheeks flushing from the scene before him. “I mean, not that I’m not enjoying the show or anything, but maybe save the really mushy stuff for later? When we’re done?” Noctis asks meekly, turning his head away and he fiddles with the gift in his hands. A warm, steady hand tips Noctis’ head, Gladiolus’ grip comforting as he gazes into his prince’s eyes.

“Is someone getting jealous? I'm not gonna stop you from joining in,” Gladiolus remarked, unable to hide his smile at Noctis’ blush. “And I think Prom would like that, right?”

“Of course!” Prompto answered, placing a chaste kiss on the lips of his flustered boyfriend.

Noctis chuckled under his breath as he leans up to return a kiss to both men, one on Prompto’s cheek, the other on Gladiolus’ neck. “Not gonna lie, it’s tempting to me, but there are still three of us to go, so…” Noctis continues, flapping a hand in Ignis’ direction.

Knowing a cue when he sees one, Ignis stands from the couch and moves in front of Prompto. There he kneels, presenting the gift box as though it were a mythical object, a worthy offer to the Astrals above. The near immediate giggling heard from Prompto is infectious as Noctis hides his laughter in the crane of Prompto’s neck, while Gladiolus rolls his eyes, his smile betraying any kind of real annoyance by the gesture.

“My darling Prompto, may this gift be everything you ever hoped for,” Ignis declares, the extra flair in his voices causing Prompto to erupt with laughter. Prompto pulls Ignis in for a kiss, but huffs in mild disappointment when the advisor pulls back before he can slip his tongue in. “Now, now, there will be time for that later,” Ignis reminds Prompto, though his glances at Noctis and Gladiolus speaks of a silent understanding between them all.

“Ok, ok, let’s see what this baby is,” Prompto babbles though, ripping the wrapping paper off the box in a rush. The box lays ravaged on his lap as he holds a white mug with a hand drawn picture of himself marching along with baby chocobos, with colors of the rainbow following him. The image takes up the entire space and Prompto’s eyes get wider with each turn of the mug. When the silence lingers too close to becoming uncomfortable, Ignis places one hand on Prompto’s knee, the other reaches for Prompto’s hand. A quiet gesture, but it pulls Prompto out from silently staring at his gift; before Ignis could react, he throws himself onto the advisor, peppering his face with soft kisses. Both men tumble onto to floor, Prompto’s reaction breaking through Ignis’ usually calm demeanor as his laughter fills the room.

“I take that as an affirmative then?” Ignis asks, kissing Prompto on his forehead as he holds the younger man’s face with his hands.

“I love it Iggy!” Prompto shouts, unable to contain his joy.

So lost in each other’s joy, a pair of feet suddenly fall on Prompto’s back, nearly shocking them off the floor. Prompto, being the unlucky footrest at the moment, turns back to see Noctis put on his best smug prince impression with a smirk on his face.

“Sorry, didn't realize we were gonna get a show, I wanted a better view,” Noctis remarks, the wry smile on his face leads Prompto to pout in annoyance.

“And when did that include using me as furniture?” Prompto asks, rolling away and pulling Ignis on top of him. “Noct’s being mean, Iggy,” Prompto whines, sticking out his tongue at Noctis.

“Now, now, Noct’s just a bit jealous because he hasn’t received his gift yet. Isn’t that right, your highness?” Ignis punctuates the question with a sarcastic drawl, drawing a huff from Noctis as the sole response.

Gladiolus, knowing an opportunity when he sees one, slides over on the couch and embraces Noctis in a bear hug. Noctis can’t stop the surprised squeal from leaving his lips but soon relaxes into his shield’s embrace, letting Gladiolus maneuver him into his lap. A thump on Noctis’ lap alerts him to the box that’s unceremoniously dumped on his lap. “Open up, princess,” Gladiolus whispers into Noctis’ ear, sending a shiver up his spine that he poorly attempts to hide as he fumbles through the box’s wrapping. Holding the large mug in his hands, it takes Noctis a few seconds to recognize the shape of the mug, but not before he hears barking of laughter from the still prone-on-the-floor Prompto and Ignis.

“Look at the mouth of that!” Prompto exclaimed, pointing at laughing at the large bass mug, complete with fin as the handle.

Noctis gapes at the mug, confusion slowly turning amusement as he joins Prompto with his own giggling. It’s not until he turns to face Gladiolus when the joyous mood turns cool, simply staring at Noctis, his expression unreadable. Glancing back and forth between the mug and Gladiolus, Noctis wraps his arms around his shield, peppering soft kisses up and down the side of his face. Reaching his ear, Noctis whispers: “I loved it, Gladio. Don’t know how I can thank you for this…” Noctis shouts with surprise as Gladiolus pulls him back, exposing his neck in open invitation—one that Gladiolus eagerly accepts. Noctis pants grow into whimpers as the kisses turn into suckling on the junction between his neck and shoulder, but a hand gently pulls his head back, the distraction drawing a low gasp out of Noctis. He sees that it’s Ignis, his hand gripping steady and a warm smile on the advisor’s face.

“Now, I think we’re missing one last gift before we get ahead of ourselves…,” Ignis states, releasing Noctis’ hair and in turn rubbing circles with his thumb against his prince’s cheek.

"Oh, shit, yeah sorry about that Iggy," Noctis sputtered quickly as he dismounted from Gladiolus' lap and reached for his gift on the table. With Ignis and Prompto returning to the couch—now with Ignis sitting next to him—Noctis places the box on Ignis' lap with a nonchalance that he hopes nobody can see past. As such, he doesn't search Ignis' face for a reaction, deciding to focus on his advisor's hands as they delicately unwrap the paper and open the cardboard box.

The crunching of wrapping paper fills the silence as Ignis holds his mug in both hands, cupping it slightly away from his body to examine the details: the image of a wide eyed owl, wearing glasses and holding a mug itself. Ignis thumbs around the outline of the owl's eyes, his face remaining neutral.

“An owl?!” Both Gladiolus and Prompto exclaim, the sudden noise making Noctis jump slightly in his seat. He turns to two men, currently trying their damndest not burst out laughing.

“What? It’s perfect!” Noctis responds, defensively as he crosses his arms and stares at the table in front of him. The blush creeps back up on his cheeks, the embarrassment growing with each passing moment. Noticing their prince’s reaction, Prompto stops giggling enough to wrap his arm around Noctis’ shoulder and gives his cheek a small pinch.

“Why an owl? I’m curious,” Prompto asks as Gladiolus leans over towards the two younger men, just as curious to Noctis’ thought process for this particular gift.

“It fits Iggy,” Noctis snaps back, unable to hide his annoyance at his boyfriends’ reactions. “He’s always watching, making sure we’re always ready for whatever happens,” Noctis continues. “And he’s graceful and sleek, just like an owl. Does that satisfy you?” Noctis asks, shutting his eyes, turning his head down as the embarrassment becomes harder to bear. A warm hand tips his head up, the sight of Ignis’ warm smile easing the embarrassment away.

“This is absolutely lovely, Noct. And though I wouldn’t have asked for the explanation, hearing it is more than I could ever hope for,” Ignis says, placing a gentle kiss on his beloved’s lips. Pulling back from the kiss, he thumbs away at the small tears start to fall on Noctis’ cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I just….yeah,” Noctis whispers, wiping the tears away on his arm. The chorus of cooing from Prompto and Gladiolus pushing Ignis to cradle Noctis in his embrace, shooting a silent look of admonishment, though truthfully, Ignis couldn’t be too angry at their display. Prompto soon joins the embrace, leaning against Noctis while placing soft kisses and nips on the prince’s neck. The embrace tightens when Gladiolus joins in, the warmth almost overwhelming but nonetheless welcoming.

“I love you all,” Noctis murmurs low, the soft whispers of love returned all the response they’ve ever needed.


End file.
